1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing raw synthetic caking coal having 20 - 70% volatile matter, H/C (atomic ratio) of 0.60 - 1.20 and a maximum fluidity of greater than 40 ddpm by coking heavy hydrocarbons such as atmospheric residual oil or vacuum residual oil.
This invention also relates to a process for producing synthetic caking coal having 20 - 40% volatile matter, H/C (atomic ratio) of 0.60 - 0.75, a maximum fluidity of greater than 40 ddpm and a Free-Swelling-Index of greater than 3, which can be used as a raw material in the production of metallurgical coke, by stripping the raw synthetic caking coal having 20 - 70% volatile matter with steam or light hydrocarbons. In these, the raw synthetic caking coals, especially, one having 20 - 40% volatile matter, H/C (atomic ratio) of 0.60 - 0.75 and a maximum fluidity of greater than 40 ddpm and a Free-Swelling-Index of greater than 2, can be used as raw material in the production of metallurgical coke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The production of petroleum coke, which is characterized by high coking properties and good fluidity, from heavy hydrocarbons is not known in the prior art. Raw synthetic caking coal having 20 - 40% volatile matter, H/C (atomic ratio) of 0.60 - 0.75, a maximum fluidity of greater than 40 ddpm and a Free-Swelling-Index of greater than 2, and synthetic caking coal H/C (atomic ratio) of 0.60 - 0.75 a maximum fluidity of greater than 40 ddpm and a Free-Swelling-Index of greater than 3 having high coking properties and good fluidity which are required for producing metallurgical coke. The production of these synthetic caking coals from residual oils would be economically and environmentally desirable.